A Love Worth Life and Death
by VinTian
Summary: vincent works for satan as his loyal pet, what happens if he cant do the deed he was told to do and ends up hurt? Vincent X Diedrich, head canon, you know the drill, dont like dont read blah blah blah


**Chapter one: prologue **

Vincent yawned and stretched, it had been a long night for Him, and not that Rachel would know, hell She probably thought He stayed up late to play poker with His beloved 'friend' Diederich. He looked over next to Him, Rachel wasn't there "Where could She have gone now?" He thought to Himself. He got up and walked out of the room after getting dressed for the day and wandered the mansion for Her. Not in the powder room, not in the parlor, where could She be?

Vincent found Her in the baby's new room rubbing Her 9 month old baby bump. He snuck behind Her and wrapped His arms around Her rubbing the baby bump Himself "day dreaming again sweetie?" He asked as She giggled "I guess You could say so, the rooms' done now, all We have to do is wait, hey, why don't you go be with Diederich while I help make breakfast?" She offered "Alright then, be careful alright?" He warned as she nodded "I will"

Vincent walked out of the room and groaned "ugh" He sighed and walked off to find His secret lover. He found Him in the den cleaning "as expected from a Prussian" He smirked leaning on the wall watching Him "oh shut it. Like You're one to talk, getting everything dirty" He growled "And in what way?" He asked with a annoyed tone as the other looked up and glared "Everyway, now shut it and get over here" he growled "if you wanna be romantic you have to stop being a lion and act more like a puppy~" he giggled as the man got up from where he was cleaning the floor and walked over to him and kissed him softly "now that's the Diederich I know~ what are you doing cleaning like a mad man anyways?" Vincent asked crossing his arms "you know though maids can't clean properly" he pouted "what a Prussian" he sighed "let's` go get breakfast now ja?" Diederich asked as Vincent smiled "I can agree to that." He said as they walked out, Vincent was tempted to hold his hand but didn't of course, that would be bad if any one saw, especially Rachel being pregnant with little Ciel.

After breakfast Vincent happily hugged Rachel happily as Ciel kicked making Vincent giggle. Diederich watched boredly and started to think, what if he and Vincent had a child instead? No, that wasn't and never will be possible. Vincent noticed the other looking quite distant and wondered what it was. He leaned on the table and tapped in Morse code 'what's wrong' he tapped as the other listened to it and tapped out 'just thinking' and Vincent smiled and tapped 'what are you thinking?' he giggled feeling another kick in the woman's stomach as Diederich didn't reply, he just watched with a small sad look in his eyes like 'that was supposed to be us, not that woman and your queen between our happiness.

After that the phone rang "I got it" Vincent said and walked off to the phone room. He picked it up "Vinny! What's up!?" the man cheered happily "its Pet Vinny, Master" he pouted "yeah yeah what ever, are you free this evening?" he asked "well, after I get Rachel to bed as always, do you need me to track someone down for you?" he asked "nope not exactly someone, it's a queen" he said flatly "to be more specific she's the niece of that infamous grim reaper friend of yours he told Vincent as he wrote down on a note pad "her name and details please" he said "she has waist blue hair, but it's also silver in the moon light" he told him as Vincent wrote down 'blue-silver in moon light' "and she has the normal reaper eyes, but when her hair is silver her eyes are red" he explained as Vincent wrote that down "anything else? Warnings?" he questioned the man "she's hostile, and it's rumored she's' more dangerous than a pack of starving wolfs" he told as Vincent sighed "What's her name?" he asked "Sofiana von kattenHigh, she was last seen in Germany on an assignment" he told him "so what's this job? Pick up, hit man what?" he asked "pick up, don't give her any lethal, or anything poisonous alright? She's about 5'6" he explained "she's really short, what's her human age?" he asked "about 11, why do you ask?" he questioned back "you said she was this all-mighty queen, I expected over 26" he laughed "she fights almost as well as Alciel or my brother, Vincent" he told him "alright, alright, I'm sorry mister prince of darkness, I'll fake a meeting in Germany and take the train there with Diederich alright?" he asked as the man sighed "alright, when do you estimate you'll get her?" he asked "a week or so" Vincent replied slipping the paper into his pocket "I'll let you go no-" he heard an explosion and sighed "Alciel again?" he asked "yeah, let me go so I can heal his third degree burns again" he said and hung up. Vincent smiled and walked out to find his lover. He found Him in the den and smiled "I have great news for us Diederich"


End file.
